A Night with My Lieutenant
by NilaEatsZombiesForBreakfast
Summary: Renji has finally confessed his feelings for Rukia, but when she turns him down for a certain scowling strawberry what's he to do? Drown his heart break in sake of course. But what happens when his 3rd seat Amai finds him? Two Shot. OC/OCCness, because Renji is depressed. Don't like OCs still read anyway. *Revised 7/3/12*
1. Chapter 1

A Night with My Lieutenant: Chapter One

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does, but I do own my OC so please don't use her unless you ask first.

* * *

Normal text is talking

**Bold text is the past **

* * *

A/N

I didn't really change the story I just made it easier to read.

~Nila~

* * *

Renji's POV

"How could Rukia pick that stupid carrot top over me?" Renji thinks while taking another gulp of sake.

"We're both runts from the Rukon District. I've been there for her ever since the day we met. God damn! I even tried to surpass Captain Kuchiki and risked my life how many times for her!" He screams in his mind.

He sighs sadly for what felt like the millionth time that day. He takes yet another huge gulp of sake and leans back against the sakura tree he's sitting under out back of the squad six barracks, thinking about what Rukia had said early that day.

* * *

**Early That Day**

**Renji looks down at Rukia as they sit and drink tea. Rukia meets his gaze and under it he starts to fidget. "Ah, Renji are you ok? You look kind of fidgety. Is something wrong?" She asks in a very un-Rukia like, some what worried tone. **

"**Oh shit!" He thinks. **

"**Oh, um, uh, yeah everything's fine." He says in a slightly rushed manner averting his eyes from hers. Rukia looks at him unconvinced. **

"**Are you sure? Because you're not acting like yourself." She asks in the same some what worried tone as before. **

"**Oh god!" He thinks **

"**Maybe I should just tell her? Yeah I'll just** **spit it out." He decides. **

"**Rukia." He says looking into her big violet, owl like eyes. **

"**Yes Renji?" She asks looking at him still worried. **

"**I think, I think I love you?" He confesses. **

**Rukia gasps as Renji takes her hand from across the table into his much larger one. "Hell, I don't think I love you. I know I love you." At hearing those words she rips her hand away from him. A look of udder shock etched onto her pale features. "Renji," She says breathlessly. **

"**I-I'm sorry. You are nothing more then a second brother to me. My heart belongs to someone else." Rukia sates sadly. **

"**Wh-Who?" Renji says in a shocked stutter. **

"**Ichigo." Is her simple reply as she stands up and walks away. Leaving Renji behind with his arm still stretched across the table towards the place she once sat.**

* * *

Amai's POV

"Ugh!" Amai groans.

"Sometimes I just hate Captain Kuchiki!" She thinks.

"All that god damn paperwork! Why doesn't he just have an unseated officer do it instead of me?"

She sighs twirling a piece of her shoulder length curly, golden blonde hair around her index finger as she slowly moves her small, five foot, curvy fame to her barracks just past the sakura trees. As she makes her way past the trees she sees a figure under one of them.

"Hm, I wonder who that could be? No one ever comes here this late at night." Then she stops dead in her tracks and her bright, baby blue eyes widen. Under the tree is none other then her crush and Lieutenant, The Red Pineapple himself Renji Abarai. Amai ever so nervously makes her way over to him.

"Lieutenant Abarai?" She asks. Renji jumps slightly not noticing her presence until now. Renji looks up with slightly glazed eyes.

"Oh, hey Amai." He slurs. She looks down with worried eyes.

"Uh, Lieutenant are you ok?" She asks knowing full well that he was not. She looks around as she says that seeing multiple empty sake bottles on the ground.

"Did he drink all that? This must have something to do with that rumor about him and Rukia, Rikichi told me about." She thinks.

Renji just stares up drunkenly not answering her question. As he looks at her she gains a slight pink hue to her cheeks. She gingerly steps over a sake bottle to get closer to him then asks.

"Um, Lieutenant, uh, ar-are you drunk?" He just keeps staring at her. His gaze was starting to make her feel uncomfortable so she looks away from his face finally taking in his appearance. The white bandanna he normally wears is nowhere to be seen. Allowing red silky, smooth strands of hair to fall in front of his face. His Shihakusho top is wide open giving a clear view of his well toned chest with his black tribal tattoos standing in stark contrast to his lightly tanned skin.

"Holy fucktards! He's like a sex god!" Amai screams in her mind while studying his body with a blush on her cheeks that could rival his hair. After her extensive study she looks back into his eyes and asks yet again.

"Lieutenant Abarai are you ok?' This time Renji answers back.

"Yeah, I guess." Then he takes a gulp of sake forgetting about the cup and going straight for the bottle downing the rest of it contents. She looks on worried about her beloved pineapple head.

"Um, do you need um, help getting to your room because I could you know, help if you want me to?" She says slightly stumbling over her words looking at the ground embarrassed.

"Um, Yeah sure." He says with a nod trying to stand but ends up falling back to the ground on his butt.

She giggles thinking. "He's just so cute sometimes." Then she looks at his face wondering if the blush on it is from the embarrassment of the fall or all the sake he drank. Most likely a combination of both.

"Here." She giggles while sticking her hand out to him.

* * *

Renji's POV

Renji just stares at her hand still buzzed not sure what to do then it clicks so he grabs it. Then Amai slings it over her shoulder but as she does his hand brushes her breast. She stiffens then if possible blushes even more. As his hand grazed her breast he couldn't help but think how nice and firm it was and how he wanted to do it again. Then he stops his train of thought

"What the hell I'm I doing! I'm in love with Rukia not her. Or at least I thought I did. No, no, no stop thinking like that you dumb ass." He takes a glace at Amai out of the corner of his eye.

"Damn she so cute when she blushes like that." Then his eyes trail up and down her body. "She's petite which I like but her curves, damn there nice. So unlike Rukia's. Then his eyes trail back to her face to settle on her lips.

"Her lips are pink and plump they look so soft. I just want to kiss them until they're swollen." Then he stops himself yet again.

"You idiot stop thinking like that she's just your 3rd seat nothing more, but maybe she could be." While he was thinking that they suddenly stop. Then he looks to her confused. "Ah, Lieutenant this is your room you can go in now." After she said that he removes his arm from around her shoulder then puts his hands around her waist pulling Amai into a kiss.

* * *

A/N

Ok I revised it I hope it's better. Also sorry for any typos.

~Nila~


	2. Chapter 2

A Night with My Lieutenant: Chapter Two

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does, but I do own my OC so please don't use her unless you ask first.

* * *

Normal text is talking

**Bold text is the past **

* * *

Amai's POV

Amai's big blue eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my god he's kissing me!" She thinks as her eyes flutter shut in pure bliss with her hands lying on his bare chest. As Renji grabs the back of her head to deepen the kiss she starts to push away. Renji looks down at her confused his arms still tightly wound around her waist.

"Lieutenant." She pants out trying to catch her breath.

"W-we can't, your drunk and what about Rukia?" At hearing that he drops his arms to his side. A look of hurt on his sharp features.

"What about Rukia? She doesn't love me! Why can't we do this? When we both want too." He sates starting to sober up as he talks. Her mind draws a blank.

"Why can't we do this? He is heart broken but what better way to help him get over her." she thinks.

"And plus when will there ever be an opportunity like this?"

"Lieutenant Abarai?" Amai says in an almost whisper. When she says that Renji moves closer to her then he places a finger on her lips to stop her from saying more and leans in. "Call me Renji." He huskily whispers into her ear. A shiver runs down her spine as he licks her ear lob. He pulls back slightly to gage her expression and when he sees it he smirks. Amai's eyes are shut her lightly bronzed cheeks are flush from arousal and embarrassment with her pretty pink lips parted to let shaky breaths in and out. She open her big, baby blue desire ridden eyes to gaze up at him to see the same desire swimming with in his almond shaped mahogany ones.

"Renji." She breathes out

"Kiss me." Renji not being able to denied her leans in yet again to give her a passion filled mind blowing kiss. She winds her arms around his neck slowly pulling his hair out of the messy pony to let his crimson locks cascade down his back. Allowing her fingers to comb through the silky tresses. As she does she slightly pulls his hair causing him to moan. Renji winds his arms around her waist pulling her flush against his body. As he does this she feels his harden manhood rubs against her stomach causing both of them to moan. "Renji." Amai breathes out.

"I know." Is all he says back. After he says that he silently moves his hands down to her behind covering both firm cheeks with his large hands. Then he squeezes causing her to moan softly as he pulls her up to wrap her legs around his waist. As she wraps her legs around him she grinds into his painfully harden manhood causing him to growl lowly in the back of his throat.

"Stop it you little tease." He moans into her neck as she grinds into him yet again.

"Why? When you like it so much." She says with a sexy little smirk on her lips.

"Oh god!" He groans as he slams his lips onto hers. She pulls away from his lips panting. "Renji we can't do this in the hallway." He looks around just noticing that they're still in the hallway he chuckles softly pushing the shoji door to his room to the side then stepping in.

"Wow, I can't believe this is really happening" Amai thinks. As Renji walks into his room shutting the shoji door behind him with his foot. As he walks it he goes straight to the futon in the corner of the room and then he gently sets her onto it. Then he starts to strip. At seeing this she starts to blush beet red looking at his member standing at full attention in front of her face.

"Oh god! He's not doing what I think he's doing, because if he sticks that in my mouth I think I might choke to death." She thinks in a panic.

"Oh what a great way to die I can see in now. Someone asks, "Hey Rikichi do you know how Officer Yume died?" "Oh yeah she died sucking Lieutenant Abarai off"." Too her extreme relief he leans down to give her a quick peck on the lips

"Do you mind? It's only fair." He whispers into her ear while tugging on her Shihakusho. "Uh, n-no." She says as she starts to pant. When he removes her last item of clothing he palms both of her breasts squeezing the firm mounds. Then he slowly leans down to kiss each nipple and ever so teasingly running his tongue around the right one and pinching the left one. Causing her to moan loudly. When his is done he leans up to captures her lips in a heated kiss biting her bottom lip demanding entrance. Of course she gives it to him. As there tongues battle for dominance he slowly moves one of his hands from cupping her breast to have it slowly brush her side then her hip then to his final destination at her dripping womanhood. He takes his index finger and slowly slides it up and down her slit making her intake a sharp breath before she moans loudly. He chuckles darkly at her response still teasing her womanhood.

"Renji." Amai pants out.

"What Amai?" Is Renji's reply.

"Stop teasing me." She huffs. Then he smirks.

"Why? When you like it so much." She looks up with a scowl on her flush face because he used her own words against her.

"Please." She begged.

"Fine." He says still smirking as he slowly slips a finger inside her.

"Oh, Renji!' She screams as he keeps a slow steady, rhythmic pace pumping in and out of her.

"More, God damn Renji more!" She screams out.

"Your wish is my command." He says into her ear as he nibbles on it slowly adding a second finger. As she turns into a writhing mass of moaning flesh he slowly adds a third finger causing her to moan even louder then before. His pumping in and out of her was great but it just wasn't enough.

"Mo-more." She says panting.

"What was that?" He says teasingly. "I can't hear you."

At that point she was not in the mood for teasing so she snaps. "Renji just shut up and fuck me."

"Oh shit!" He groans as those words go straight to his groin causing it to become if even possible harder.

"Amai, you have know idea how sexy you are when you say that." He says in-between moans and grunts.

"Renji." She says looking into his eyes. "Uh" he says.

"I hate repeating myself so I am only going too say this one more time. Just shut up and fuck me." After those words he pulls his fingers out then slowly licks them.

"Oh, Amai you taste so sweet," She rolls her eyes at that comment as he shifts on the futon to position his tip at her entrance. Then Renji slams into her. He growls and grunts as he is surrounded by her warm velvety heat. When he is up to the hilt he stops to let her adjust to his size.

"Oh, Amai you feel great!" He moans as he starts to thrust in to her tight heat.

"So do you." She whimpers as she tangles he fingers into he hair slightly pulling on it which causes him to moan out her name. As Renji pounds into Amai she leans up to his neck to lick, kiss, and bite along his tattoos. When he finally brings Amai to her climax she delivers a sharp bite to his neck causing him to follow her over the edge. When they start to come down from the sexually high he slowly pulls out causing her to moan a little. As he rolls over he brings her with him.

* * *

Renji's POV

"Ah." Renji sighs as he looks at the beautiful blonde woman sleeping and snuggling into his side. "Maybe I was wrong?" He thinks. "Maybe I never truly did love Rukia? Maybe what I wanted and needed was in front of me the whole time?" With those thoughts in his mind he slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

A/N

Ok so it's revised hope it's better then before. Sorry for any typos. Oh and I thought you might like to know Amai means sweet and Yume means dream in Japanese so her names means Sweet Dream. Ah I thought it was cute.

~Nila~


End file.
